


Sonnet

by admamu



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-22 23:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23535334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/admamu/pseuds/admamu
Summary: Une broutille pour passer le temps...
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 7
Kudos: 3





	Sonnet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Judith H (Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Mary_Holmes/gifts).



> Ce n'est rien, c'est médiocre mais cela fait plaisir...

Charles pour Erik avait toutes les outrances,

Et sous la plume de Judith il se commettait ;

N’étant peu sûr et doutant de ses attraits,

A la poétesse réclamait-il des assurances.

Que ne vous ai-je point parer de mille atours ?

Répondait-elle en consultant ses carnets ;

Voyez, j’ai fait de vous l’amant le plus parfait,

Hormis la magie, nous eûmes usé de tous les détours.

Mais dans l’encre violette Erik sauvage se rebellait,

De leur amour inaltérable, il se suffisait.

A Charles, il eût voulu tout promettre en équité, 

Sa fidélité, son secret désir, sa douce tendresse.

Alors la poétesse en sage et bonne prêtresse,

A leur légende ajouta le grave serment d’éternité.


End file.
